


We've Got Business

by Dolavine



Series: J2 sdcc hair touching [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sdcc 2015 Jared retaliates against Jensen’s hair petting with bathroom sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Business

Jared’s on his way out of the interview room. He’s sifting past the chatty, intrusive bloggers when he sees Jensen. He takes a sharp turn around one of the tables and makes a Bee-line straight to Jensen’s table. 

Jensen’s obliviously answering questions while happily laughing and talking about the episode Baby when he feels heat along the side of his face, and all of the bloggers expressions turn to stunned awe. He knows it has to be Jared-- or Misha, _fucking, Misha,_ he’s pretty sure that it’s Misha and he’s feeding the fan’s destiel frenzy. He waits for the wet kiss on the side of his face, but instead hot breath ghosts along his ear.

“Bathroom, in five, we have business.” Jared whispers hot against Jensen’s ear.

Jensen spins his head to the left where Jared is smiling with dimples full force and acting all innocent. He heartily pats Jensen’s shoulder before walking away again. Jensen tries to recover quickly from the lascivious invitation. “Jared Padalecki, ladies and gentlemen.” He sees Jared out of the corner of his eye, waving and smiling like subtle is his middle name. 

Time has no meaning in this room, except for when the handlers come over to whisk you away to the next table. 

A few minutes after Jared’s grand exit, Jensen feels a hand on his shoulder and a woman’s voice breaks the chatter. _Mr. Ackles is done, now._ Jensen feels relief and can’t wait to get the hell out of here and to find Jared.

Clif is waiting outside of the conference room doors. “Jensen,” Clif calls out to him. “He’s over here.” Clif turns and starts walking away. Jensen tells his handler that he’s okay, he’s with his bodyguard now, so she leaves. Jensen quickly catches up and follows Clif a short way down the corridor. They stop in front of the semi-private bathroom that’s been set up for the _celebrities_. “Jared’s in here.” Clif steps to the side to stand guard.

The lights are off and only the glow of a small emergency lamp is illuminating the room, its red glow casts over Jared’s tall frame leaning against a sink just inside of the doorway. Jensen doesn’t have time to react before Jared’s on him, strong hands pushing him backwards against the wall and pinning him there.

“Thought you could ruffle my feathers and walk away?” Jared’s hot breath is on Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s heart skips a beat and his cock is filling with anxious desire.

“I was joking around,” Jensen chuckles nervously. His hands come up to Jared’s broad shoulders and pull him closer.

“You fucking know what you do to me,” Jared’s hand is moving downward towards the button on Jensen’s jeans. He nuzzles into the crook of Jensen’s neck and stats to nip and kiss at it.

“Oh, fuck.” Jensen breathes out, his knees going instantly weak at Jared’s touches. His cock is hard and he wants Jared all over him. “If I had only known you’d get this hot about it.” Jensen nips at Jared’s earlobe. He inhales the musky scent of Jared’s sweat still damp on the fringes of his hair. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know,” Jared growls playfully. His fingers pop the button on Jensen’s waistband, and then he shoves his hand down inside of the snug fabric, nestling those long digits and huge palm against Jensen’s straining cock. Jensen gasps and digs his fingers harder into Jared’s shoulders. 

“Oh--oh, fuck.” Jensen whines shakily as Jared starts to move over his covered erection. The warm friction of the cotton as Jared’s intense heat rubs over it has Jensen’s hips keening into the pressure. 

“That’s my boy.” Jared licks under the collar of Jensen’s t-shirt tasting the salty perspiration gathered there. 

It’s all so fierce and exquisitely excruciating. Jensen grapples at Jared’s shoulders trying to hang on, trying to get purchase to rut against that big hot palm of his. “Oh god you’re so hot.” He’s writhing and grunting as Jared’s hand works him over. Jensen’s cock leaks out precome as it jerks and flexes against his lover’s heat. Jared squeezes hard and drags his hand up the stifled length of Jensen’s cock, stopping to flick over the head. Jensen’s knees buckle and he moans. “I wanna make you come too.” Jensen mewls, his hands finding the long strands of Jared’s hair as he pushes up under the loose band of the beanie and threading through them, gripping them and using them like reins to pull Jared’s head back to expose his neck. He leans forward and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh at the hollow of Jared’s throat. Jared moans and thrusts his hand and hips forward smashing into Jensen’s erection.

“Then do it,” Jared commands. His body grinding into Jensen’s building the friction between them.

Jensen’s hand snakes down Jared’s body burrowing his way to Jared’s crotch. Jared’s cock is hard as a rock and straining against his jeans. “Fuck, Jay,” Jensen gasps as he presses into Jared’s hard-on digging his fingers in along the side, trying to wrap around it with no avail. He presses his hand into the hard bulge and starts pushing with upward thrusts. 

“Jen,” he says, the word strangled by desire. Jared meets each harsh advance with an equally brutal assault of his hips. Jensen moans and whines his body on the verge of coming. Jared smoothes over the head, grazing the slit and smearing the damp precome soaked fabric over the sensitive flesh. Jensen bucks forward and makes a guttural feral noise as he spills out hot and heavy into his boxers. Jared loves how he makes Jensen come undone. He slams his mouth into Jensen’s and steals all of his breath as he muffles the ridiculously lewd moans coming from deep in his throat. 

Jensen thrusts his hips forward, his palm pushing hard over the thick line in Jared’s denims and bites his lower lip as he lets Jared swallow all of their noises. Jared tenses against Jensen. His hips barely moving, his hand still cupped over Jensen’s softening cock as he focuses on the sensations that Jensen is giving him. Jensen’s hand rotates over Jared’s cock and then pumps into it as hard as he can, until the fabric of Jared’s jeans move with his manipulations. Jared breaks the kiss and throws his head back, his hips crashing into Jensen’s hand. Jensen meets his thrust with a hard push. Jared’s jack-hammering his hips against Jensen’s hand. 

“My God, so fucking good,” Jared whimpers. He leans his head against the cool tiled wall of the bathroom as he comes in thick spurts inside of his jeans, the strands spilling upward and out of his waistband to smear over his abdomen. He goes limp against Jensen. “You… think this is over,” he pants into Jensen’s ear. He pulls his hand out, wipes it over the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt, and braces it against the wall for stability.

“It is.” Jensen kisses the tender spot behind Jared’s ear. The sweat slicked strands of Jared’s hair sticking out from under the beanie are tickling his nose, and the soft musk of his hot skin is filling his senses.

“It’s not.” Jared chuckles darkly. He rises up off of the wall and kisses Jensen’s forehead. “You don’t turn me on in public and get rewarded for it. You don’t get away with it this easy.” Jared walks over and shoves a paper towel down inside of his jeans and wipes himself up. “Better clean up, we have Nerd HQ in half an hour.”

“It’s not something to seek revenge for,” Jensen says taking a towel out of the dispenser and cleaning up too. He’s washing his hands when Jared leans over his shoulder and smiles into the mirror at him.

“I don’t get revenge… I get even.” Jared walks out of the bathroom with a full on macho swagger, leaving Jensen to wonder what comes next.

The End…


End file.
